The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balandcit’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during June 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with continuous flowering, dark green-colored foliage, and a well-branched, vigorous growth habit.
The new Lantana cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Lantana camara breeding selection designated BFP 592, not patented, characterized by its dark gold-colored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during December 2003 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2003 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.